<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by KaramelKandies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388973">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelKandies/pseuds/KaramelKandies'>KaramelKandies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unspecified Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Hungry, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Roleplay, SuperCorp, fat kink, hungry hungry hippo, meltie endgame, slow burn meltie, star wars roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelKandies/pseuds/KaramelKandies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie and Sam hit it off after a long day of streaming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Katie Mcgrath/ Sam Witwer, Melissa Benoist/Chris Wood, Melissa Benoist/Katie McGrath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam: Katie, you’re so fat. you look hungry for my big, swollen, juicy, circumcised cock! </p><p>Katie: Why of course i’ll slurp your cock! Let me grab my Natures Valley Ranch to dip it into first! </p><p>*Katie rises from her chair alongside sams that has noticeably large urine stains from her constant bladder leaks which have often sprouted during filming for the show.*</p><p>While katie leaves, Sam converses with his two dogs about katie’s unhealthy eating habits…</p><p>Sam: I don’t know how many rounds my rocket has boys.</p><p>Leonard (sam's dog#1): bark bark </p><p>Sam: You’re right Leonard, I should put Katie's fat ass on a diet. What do you think of Katie's weight gain Buster?</p><p>Buster (sam's dog #2): * more dog noises*</p><p>Sam: Of course! i’ll get her on one as soon as this annoying ass Covid-19 bullshit rolls over. Sadly this has given Katie an excuse to buy shit junk food for “an emergency”. Anyways, don’t worry Katie will be as thin as she was in her early merlin days in no time! </p><p>*Footsteps sounding as if they from a whale are heard stomping closer to sam. It’s Katie. She’s back from the fridge with her Hidden Valley Ranch for Sam's mouthwatering cock. Sam hurriedly took off his Gucci logo belt that he borrowed from Katie from his already tight jeans to unleash his swollen cock. At last, katie reaches the gaming room that now occupied only Sam to eagerly watch sam remove the rest of his clothes*</p><p>Katie: Umm did you already get into the ranch from earlier? </p><p>*Sam looked up from admiring his hard cock to see Katie pointing at his cock with a signature raised eyebrow.*</p><p>Sam: babe that’s my precum…</p><p>Katie: Well, in that case… *Katie quickly unscrews the cap on the hidden valley ranch and begins to dig in!* </p><p>continued in chapter 2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for all of the love and support for chapter one! I really enjoyed reading through all of the comments left! Enjoy chapter 2!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katie drizzled hidden valley all over Sam’s voluptuous pulsing cock. </p><p>“I like my meat with dressing,” she said as she chugged the rest of the ranch from the bottle. It dripped down her cheek as she pounced at Sam’s cock like an obese, crippled puma, shoving it so far down her throat she starts to gag.</p><p>“Oooh,” Sam moaned. “Lightsaber...activated.”</p><p>Katie’s double chin jiggled as she sat up to look at him for a moment. “That’s one fat lightsaber, Sammy,” she said, not bothering to wipe the dressing off of her cartoonishly chubby cheeks. </p><p>“Kylo. My name is Kylo, Rey,” Sam said with a touch or impatience, gagging when he saw the way Katie’s sweaty, greasy pubic hair stuck out in tufts from her Rey cosplay. </p><p>“Sorry, Kylo.” Katie grunted as she readjusted her hairy thunder thighs to plop herself on top of Sam. </p><p>“Oh, Jesus!” </p><p>Katie’s grotesque, excessive muffin top began to slap against the cheap padding of Sam’s Kylo Wren costume. Although her Rey panties were cotton, they felt like leather against her engorged, unsightly fat pussy. </p><p>“The Lightsaber would like to enter the Deathstar.” </p><p>Katie blushed. Whenever she got wet, her vaginal stench got worse, but she couldn’t help herself: she loved when Sam talked dirty to her. </p><p>Just as Sam plugged his nose with one hand and went to use the other to tug her bottoms off, a loud tearing noise took over the room as Katie’s mammoth pussy ripped the Rey panties in two. </p><p>Sam stared in horror at Katie’s hairy tuna salad pussy. He gulped. “Is that...is that a bug?” </p><p>“Huh?” Katie tried to look down at her pussy, but her muffin top blocked her view. “It’s probably just a fly. They’ve been all over my flat this week.” </p><p>Katie scratched at her feral bushy vagina, bugs catching under her fingernails and scurrying onto Sam’s now limp cock.</p><p>“Holy fuck, Katie!” Sam desperately tried to push Katie off, but she was way too fucking heavy. “Get off of me, you absolute fucking whale!” His legs were numb from being crushed by her disgusting excessive thigh fat. </p><p>“What? Why? Is it the smell?” Katie frowned. Her rancid<br/>
Tarzan pussy had always had a more...musky smell—Sam said it reminded him of rotting sardines that had been sitting in direct sunlight for weeks—but he usually just plugged his nose during sex. </p><p>“No, Katie, it’s the fucking bugs! They’re fucking everywhere!” Sam continued to struggle, trapped under the deadweight of her monstrously large body. God, she was fucking huge. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be buried alive.</p><p>“Sammy, baby, please calm—“ </p><p>“I said Kylo!” Sam barked. He was worried he’d have to bite off his own legs to escape the gorilla woman on top of him. He swatted Katie’s pussy bugs off of his poor limp dick. </p><p>Alas, Katie slowly dragged herself up from Sam allowing for Sam to finally breathe after being crushed for so long. There was a pool of green murky slobber when Katie’s vagina had been. Katie gazed at Sam after finally catching her breath. She hadn’t worked out that hard since high school gym class. </p><p>“Do you want to try again?” Katie nervously asked as Sam stamped on the bugs that had fallen onto the dirty uncarpeted floor.</p><p>“Just forget it!” Sam sighed as he threw down the thick red and black dildo he was hoping Katie would peg him with. </p><p>“Wait wait wait I can fix it!” Katie got up from the bed, her saggy cone shaped tits swaying and slapping as she moved to the bottom of the bed.</p><p>“Katie, what… what are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m going to get rid of the bugs, because the oh so famous Twitch streamer Sam Witwer can’t deal with a bug infested cunt!” </p><p>Holding onto the bed for support, Katie squatted down and began to aggressively shake her hips full of cellulite back and forth. As she shimmied, bugs began to pour out of her flappy, foul faighean, Niagra Falls style. She did this until her trembling lardy thighs collapsed.</p><p>“Not again!” </p><p>“We need to finish this once and for all, Sam.” </p><p>“It’s fucking Kylo! Why can’t you get anything right?” </p><p>Katie’s lips began to tremble as she burst into furious, exasperated tears. </p><p>“Sorry...Kylo.” At this point, Katie’s face had turned a hostile, bright red. She was upset with herself for not meeting Sam’s-Kylo’s-expectations. She hated herself more than anyone else in the entire world. Why was she such a fucking, incompetent, smelly ogre? </p><p>Suddenly, she was overtaken with a violent rage and began rabidly jumping and stomping on her escaped pubic lice. </p><p>“WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE” Melissa screamed as she walked into where Katie and Sam x were. Chris crawled alongside her on his knees and spiked leather leash. The leash was yanked out of Melissa’s hand as Chris sped off, hearing the eager barks of the other dogs in the basement.</p><p>“Thank fuck,” said Melissa. </p><p>In a final, vivid act of desperation, Katie threw her entire, large, lumpy lard sack of a body onto the Krusty Krabs. Then, just as Adam and Eve fell from God’s grace, Katie’s fat ass fell through Sam’s floorboards. </p><p>The tortured sound of muffled howls echoed across the bedroom. Almost immediately Sam and Melissa realized that Katie’s Pregnant Amy Schumer sized body had crushed the dogs and also Chris Wood.</p><p>“The dogs!” Melissa screamed</p><p>“My Star Wars collection!” Sam screamed. </p><p>“My hemorrhoids!” Katie McGrath screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe some Meltie chapter three...? Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. dogs (and chris)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This chapter starts from the dogs point of view so you’re not confused! ;) MORE UPDATES FORTHCOMING!!</p>
<p>bark bark ouch ouch screech die</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bark bark ouch ouch screech die</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Katie is only fucking sam to get a job. She is bankrupt.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>